What a Hassle
by nikki3
Summary: Shounen-ai ShikaSasu - Shikamaru stumbles onto a different Sasuke.


Title: What a Hassle  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai. OOCness. A bit of swearing. A bit of spoilers for those who haven't seen chapter 181 and up of the manga. Unbetaed.  
  
Pairing: Guess...^^  
  
Author's notes: I would just like to acknowledge Deathkun for her fic "A Waste of Time." Without it I wouldn't even write something like this.  
  
~~  
  
I wasn't the type of person to find anything interesting. I really wasn't.  
  
Damn. What a hassle.  
  
In school, he was all good looks. Well, I have to admit he was one smart and talented bastard and one good-looking pretty boy. But I really couldn't have cared less about that before. But that was a lie, I always noticed.  
  
I found him while I was taking a nightly stroll. I couldn't sleep like I usually could. There was a disturbing air telling me that something terrible might happen. Usually I would've ignored it unless it meant my life but I couldn't. The pull was too strong. I just had to go and find out what it was.  
  
He was sitting on the ledge overlooking the monument, looking like he was going to jump. But... I stopped him.  
  
We had just brought him back from his little trip to the dark side. And he'd been rather depressed, for lack of a better term. People, instead of going to him like usual, had opted to stay away right when he needed whatever attention they could actually give him. Hell, they were a nuisance but better than nothing.  
  
He was leaning forward. Thinking he was planning a free fall to hell, I rushed out to grab him by the waist and we fell back together with him in my arms.  
  
Then I untangled myself from him. And just as I was about to start ranting about how stupid he was, he slapped me. Sasuke fucking Uchiha slapped me. Talk about being ungrateful. Well, it could have been worse. He could have punched me, kicked me or even killed me.  
  
Then I saw the tears.  
  
Damn him. He just made everything complicated.  
  
He started venting out his anger by screaming at me, asking me why I stopped him. I could only answer him one thing.  
  
I don't know.  
  
I didn't know why I stopped him. I didn't know why I was alarmed that he would kill himself. And damn it all, I didn't even know why I cared!  
  
Then he ran off. I fixed myself as I watched him disappear into the night. He would probably feel like his old bastard self in the morning.  
  
And true enough, he acted like nothing was wrong the next day. But hell, yeah, hell must've froze over. He was too cold even to Sakura and Naruto. He was like this big walking block of ice.  
  
Seeing him was cold enough. But he didn't have to glare at me with those frigid eyes.  
  
It was strange to feel two different things at the same time. One was a shiver of dread and the other was a tingle of excitement. I wondered which was stronger but then dismissed it. It was a waste of time anyway.  
  
I suppose one glare wasn't enough. He just had to show up at almost everywhere I went, giving me that same icy glare.  
  
Even in my sleep, I couldn't escape those eyes. It made me restless. It got me pissed enough to motivate me to get him to stop.  
  
Day after day, night after night, it was the same. Then one night, I've had enough.  
  
I went out for a walk.  
  
Without being totally aware of it, I found myself right where he tried to jump. And he was there again. This time, he was just sitting on that ledge, swinging his lean girly legs, humming. Yes, Sasuke freaking Uchiha was humming.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably but it was enough for him to sense my presence. He stopped and looked at me, that icy stare was still there. I felt my blood boil as another part of me asked why I should even be bothered.  
  
I must've ignored that part as I soon found myself crossing over to him, growling, scowling and bitching to him just how much he was disturbing my sleep. He said nothing for a while. If it were anyone else, they would probably still see him as one frigid bastard but his eyes said otherwise.  
  
In an oddly calm voice, he said something that made my blood freeze.  
  
It was all my fault for not letting him die. Now I had to take responsibility for it by wasting my time on him.  
  
Then something warm met my lips. Then everything went on from there.  
  
He changed slowly but so did I. Everyone thought that I was good for him but in truth it was the other way around. I started caring enough not to bitch about everything.  
  
I really never stood a chance. All my rants would just die at the tip of my tongue when I see him. Especially when he smiles. Yes, Sasuke smiles even a little nowadays. It's not so bad. Makes him look awfully younger and carefree. It suits him.  
  
Our relationship is interesting but what a hassle. He's definitely a waste of time.  
  
But one I wouldn't mind to waste.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Author's notes: I know I should be working on my other fics but this kinda came to me suddenly and I just had to type it up. And yeah, this is a happy ending kind of fic. I don't really do sad endings, not my thing really. I can read sad endings but don't do them. Sad endings get me depressed and it affects my psyche. I'm babbling now.  
  
Oh and yeah, that was Shikamaru but I'm sure you know that by now.  
  
Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Flamers can all go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (although they'll have to get through Haku to do it)!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Started: November 9, 2003  
  
Ended: November 9, 2003 


End file.
